A Great Comeback
by SerialCheater
Summary: Lita's Back!...Better than ever..She encounters a certain member of evolution, whom she admired for quite some time now..Summary Sucks!..Just read it..Ü
1. Chapter 1

A Great Comeback

Disclaimer: I Do not own anyone you recognize(though I wish I own Randy Orton..lol)

Rating: PG 13

Characters: Lita/Randy, Trish/Batista, Molly, Gail, Bischoff, HHH/Stephanie, Ric Flair

Summary: Lita's Back!...Better than ever..She encounters a certain member of evolution, whom she admired for quite some time now..(Summary Sucks!..Just read it..Ü)

Spoiler(s): RAW September 15, 2003

Chapter 1

Monday on RAW

Trish was set to face Molly Holly and Gail Kim in 2 on 1 handicap match. When the match started, one diva was getting ready to face Molly and Gail to save her real- life bestfriend. She was behind the curtains, so ready. The match is almost over, but her cue was still after 10-15 minutes.

"Goodluck out there.." a handsome voice said.

When Lita turned around to see who had wished her goodluck, she smiled to see that it was her crush that only her bestfriend knew about. She smiled to see Randy Orton.

"Thanks.." she said

Randy also liked the redhead..and like Lita, only his bestfriend knew about it.

"Uhmm..hey, listen..I'll catch you later, i kinda need to go out there before Trish gets really beaten up." She said smiling

"Guess I'll see you later then?" Lita asked unsurely

"Definately.." Randy said

While Randy was at the back, he watched as Lita ran down the ramp. Lita hit the DDT on Molly, then ahe Litabombed Gail..Then she removed her shirt revealing her black bra, which by the way made Randy grin. Then she delivered the Twist of Fate to Molly.. Then she climbed the turnbuckle then made the fans feel her presence. Then she went to check on Trish. After that, she and Trish went back to the Women's locker room. When they finished showering and changing into their street clothes, Trish noticed Lita's happy mood..

"Li, what or who made you so happy?" Trish said teasing way, while smirking..

"Well..guess who talked to me.."Lita said in an excited voice.

"Oh.. I get it..Randy Orton.." Trish said giggling.

"What about Randy Orton?" a voice said.

"Oh..Uh.." Lita said nervously..'Cause the voice that joined them was The Legend Killer himself..Randy Orton.

"Oh Lita was just telling me how happy she was that you talked to her.." Trish said looking at Lita.

"Trish!!" Lita said blushing.

"Uh..I have to meet someone.." Trish said literally running out of the locker room.

"Trish-" before Lita could finish the door was shut.

Lita sat down the bench and Randy followed.

"Is it true?" Randy said smiling

"What?..Oh..Yah?!.." Lita said unsurely.

"Good..cause ya know..I feel the same way.." Randy said still smiling

"Uhmm..so, you wanna go out sometime? Like on a date?.." Randy continued

"Uh..sure..I'd love to.." Lita said blushing

Then Randy said that he would take her somewhere that she would enjoy herself. Then he leaned forward to place a quick kiss on Lita's lips. Then Lita bushed.

"See Ya.." Randy said as he stood up and left the locker.

5 minutes later the door opened, then Trish entered. The moment Trish entered Lita spoke.

"Trish!! I love you girl!!.." Lita said then she hugged her bestfriend.

"What did I do to make you 'love me'?!" Trish said giggling.

"Well..first he just said that he feels the same way about me then, he...he..he kissed me!!" Lita said smiling

"Oh my God Li..I'm so happy for you.." Trish said and hugged her bestfriend

After RAW Trish and Lita went back to their hotel room they were sharing to get ready fot their dates. Randy and Lita, Trish and...The Animal Batista. Batista asked Trish when she waited for Randy and Lita finished talking during RAW. Randy and Dave picked up to pick up their dates. They went to the night club across the town. Then they setteled themselves in a booth, then ordered drinks.

"You look good tonight." Randy said

"Not so bad yourself.." Lita said while blushing

"Are you blushing?" Randy asked with a brow raised and a smirk on his face

"No.." Lita said

"Oh really? Then can you please explain to me why your face is the same color as your hair?"he said still wearing the same expression

"Fine..fine..I am..happy??" Lita said as she blushed more

"Yah..I think its cute.." Randy said knowing that he would make Lita blush more.

"Randy...Stop making Li blush.." Trish said laughing

"I can't help it..she really looks very beautiful and HOT!.." Randy said smiriking

"Trish..let's get out of here and head for the dancefloor..Lita might melt..I don't want my suit to get dirty.." Batista said laughing.

"Shut up Dave!" Lita said giggling.

"Okay guys..me and Dave will head to the dancefloor..we'll catch you guys later.." Trish announced, then she and Batista headed to the dancefloor. Lita and Randy were left in the booth.

" Lita..I really like you.." Randy said seriously.

"I've watched you even when I wasn't a wrestler yet." he continued.  
"I know you and Hardy-" before he could finish Lita spoke.

"Matt and I are over before I came back from my injury. I saw him cheating on me.." Lita said frowning. Then she continued "I saw him with Stacy.."

"Oh? I'm sorry I brought out the topic.." he said

"It's okay, I'm over him now..And Randy..I like you too..very much.." she smiled then kissed Randy on his cheek 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Monday on RAW

Lita and Trish were set to face the team of Molly and Gail..but before that, Eric called the two divas in his office..

"Ladies, before you go out there.. you have to know that you will face Molly and Gail at Unforgiven whether you win or lose tonight okay?.." Bischoff said.

"Yeah..Alright.." Both the divas said.

Then Trish and Lita left the office. Their match is next..Molly and Gail came out first. While they were making their way to the ring, Lita and Trish were almost at the curtains. Trish was going to be the first one to go to the ring. Trish's music played..

"See ya out there Li.." Trish said smiling

"Aright" Lita said returning the smile to her friend

Lita was waiting for her music to play , but before that, someone called her name.

"Hey Lita.." The Legend Killer called out

"Oh hey Randy.." she said smiling

"I just wanted to wish you goodluck.." before Lita could reply Randy leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips

"Uhmm..thanks.." she said smiling

Then her song played..she was very excited of her first match back..Trish and Gail started the match, after Gail had kicked Trish in the mid-section, Trish easily countered with a spine buster. Then she tagged Lita..Mid-half of the match, Molly went up to the top rope ready to go for the Molly-Go-Round..Unfortunate for Molly, Trish made it into a Stratusphere..then she tagged Lita who then hit the moonsault to get the victory for her and Trish..when they went to the back, Trish excused herself so she could go to Dave. So, Lita went to the locker that was assigned for her and Trish...Trish went back after 10 mins. then she changed into her street clothes as well as Lita then they returned to their hotel room. After they setteled to their hotel room, Lita told Trish that she would go to the hotel's garden to get some air...While Lita was seated on one of the benches, she was joined by another person.

"Hey, Trish told me you were here.." Randy said

"I am..right?.." Lita said with a brow raised and a smile

"Yeah you are.." he said smiling

"So you ready for Unforgiven?" he continued

"Yeah, I guess..I mean I'm just a little nervous I've been out for a while and I barely get to train while I was out.." she said

"But I think you're ready..cause your match on RAW was awesome.." he said smiling

"Thanks..maybe the kiss added a little strength.." she said then winked

"Really?" he said with a brow raised and Lita just giggled.

"So you wanna go out tomorrow?" he asked

"As long as its a date.."Lita said smiling

"Exactly.."Randy said smirking

"Okay..then pick me up at 4:00 pm tommorrow?"

"Alright.."he said dtill smiling then Lita nodded

"Hey listen..I have to go back inside.." Lita leaned down and kiss Randy on his lips then stared at each others eyes momentarily. Then she went back inside.

"Hey Li..where ya been?" Trish asked with a brow raised and a big smile

"In the garden.."Lita said

"With Randy?" Trish again asked with the same expression

"Uhuh.." Lita said smiling.

"So what ya talked about?" Trish asked

"Well..we have a date tommorow.." Lita said happilly

"Oh really?..Then let's sleep..we're goin' to shop tomorrow Li!!.." Trish said excitedly

"Alright..Night Trishie.." Lita said smiling

"Night Li.." Trish said

Next Day

Trish and Lita went shopping as Trish promised. They went shopping for like 5 hours, cause Trish wanted Lita to look perfect.. They finished at 1 pm..Lita had 3 hours to prepare.. As soon as they reached the hotel room..Trish started to fix Lita's hair..she curled her hair at the bottom, then half-ponied her hair. Then she started to put make-up on Lita's face. Lita looked beautiful..but they weren't finished..Lita then wore what Trish had bought her..she wore a black halter top, faded jeans and a gorgeous pair of black stilleto boots.. It was 4:05pm when a knock on the door was heard..

"Okay Trish..my date's there.."Lita said happily

"Aright Li..see ya later.." Trish said then hugged Lita

When Lita opened the door, she greeted Randy then said bye to Trish then left..while walking down the hall Randy and Lita saw a couple of their co-workers..not that it surprised them..Then luckily for them, they entered the elevator with no company..

"You look hot..i mean beautiful.." Randy said

"Not so bad yourself.."Lita said

Randy took Lita first to the movies, they were there for 3 hours. Then after movie, Randy and Lita had dinner.Then before the date ended, Randy took Lita to a place that was very romantic.

"Wow, Randy this place is so beautiful.."Lita said

"And you're beautiful.." he said then both of them looked into each others eyes..

"Thank you.." Lita said with a smile

"My pleasure.." Randy said and gave Lita a short but meanigful kiss..

After the date...Randy brought Lita to the hotel room she was sharing with Trish..

"Thank you Randy..for making this night memorable for me.." Lita said

"Again, my pleasure.." just as Randy was about to kiss Lita, Trish opened the door..

"Oh my goodness!! I'm so sorry.." Trish said regreting that she opened the door.

"It's okay Trish.." Lita said smiling

Then Trish re-entered the room, leaving Lita and Randy outside...Then Randy leaned down and kissed Lita..both fell in to a deep and passionate kiss..then Randy broke the kiss..

"Li..thanks for everything.." was all Randy could say

"Thanks also.." she said smiling..

"I better get goin'..see you Sunday?.." Randy asked

"Alright..count on it..Night Randy.." Lita said then she entered the room, while Randy made his way back to the room he was sharing with Dave... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Unforgiven

Randy had a match againts Shawn Michaels. Before his match a certain redhead came to Evolution's locker, fortunate for her..Randy was alone..

"Hey..goodluck in your match.." Lita said she is also in her ring attire 'cause her and Trish's match is after Randy's.

"I'll only have goodluck if.." before he finished his sentence he rose a brow then licked his lower lip then leaned down the redhead..they then engaged in another passionate kiss..

"There..I'm sure to have goodluck.." he said with a smirk on his face..

After his match, which by the way he had won..he returned the favor and he went to Lita and Trish's locker room...

"Your match is next ladies.." Orton said

"Yeah..we know.." Lita said giggling

"Well do you need 'goodluck'?" before Randy could reply, Lita tip toed and kissed the brunette quickly..

"That ought to do it.." she said then she and Trish made their way to the curtains..

Then Randy went back to his, actually, Evolution's locker to watch..Trish came out first then Lita..Randy stared at her.. he looked at her every move..when the match started Lita and Trish were on a roll..Then when the match was on its peak, Lita delivered a Twist of Fate..then executed a beautiful moonsault, bloody mouth and all..she and Trish won..When they made their way to the back 2 guys were waiting for them..

"Are you alright Li?.." Randy asked in a concerned manner

"Yeah, its nothing..just busted my lip.." she said smiling

"Good..but..how can I kiss that?" he said frowning

"Well..we'll see later won't we?"she said then winked at The Legend Killer

"Enough you two.." Batista said and chuckled softly

"Guys, Dave here is just jealous 'cause he hasn't got the chance to kiss me..yet" Trish said smirking

"Really!?.." Then Dave leaned down to steal a kiss from the blonde petit

"Not so jealous now eh?" Dave said

"That was uncall for.." Trish said as Lita and Randy giggled and chuckled

"But you've been waiting for that..: Dave said

"Well yeah.." Trish said giggling

"Okay guys..that's enough for now.." Lita said

"We'll see ya guys later.." Randy nodded

When they went back to the hotel..the guys went to the divas' room..they watched a movie..and now the guys were kinda like 'proposing'...

"Ladies..Randy and I want to tell ya both something..." Batista stated

"I'll go first..Trish..I love you..and it would be an honor if you'd be girlfriend.." Batista said

"Yes! Yes Dave I would also be honored to be your girlfriend.." then she and Batista hugged

"My turn..Lita..I've fallen head over heels and madly inlove with you..your so beautiful inside and out..will you be my girlfriend.." Randy said as he held Lita's hand..'Yes..I finally said it' Randy thought in his head

"Yes Randy..I'd love to be your girlfriend...and I want ya to know that I feel the same way.." she said

"I love you Li.." he said then hugged her

"I love you too Randy.." she said

After their 'proposing moments they all enjoyed another movie.. and after that they said their goodnights and went back to their respective rooms and rested for RAW the next day... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Monday on RAW

Lita was scheduled to be in a bra and pantie match with of course, Trish, as her partner. They were going againts Gail and Molly for the last time, cause they asked for a rematch..But Bischoff let Lita and Trish decide the type of match they will be in..so they chose bra and panties..After they had won the match...Lita and Trish clebrated in the ring, later on revealing their bras for the delight of their men, Randy and Batista, who were currently watching at the back with smiles on their faces..Then they went to the back then to Evolution's locker...

"Hey Ric..look..we have visitors..not just 'visitors' but HOT visitors!!" Triple H said mocking Dave and Randy..

"Hands-off Hunter..those are our 'hot visitors!!" Randy said with a smirk on his face while Lita and Trish sat beside their boyfriends..

"Yeah Hunter..they are ours.." Dave said as he placed his arm around Trish..

"I have no plans on stealing them..I have Stephanie Mcmahon...now, that's HOTTER!"Hunter said with a smirk..

"Did I just hear my name?!" Steph asked as she entered the locker "Oh hey Li!! hey Trish!! long time no see.." she said then hugged her friends..

"Yeah.. we missed ya Steph.." both the divas said and Stephanie smiled

"Are you..guys..like..together?..Li and Randy..Trish and Dave?.." Steph asked very curiously and a brow raised..

"Yup.." Lita said

"Yeah.." Randy said

"Preety much..yes.." Trish said

"Yep.." Dave said

"How much have I missed Hunter!? You didn't even tell me!?.." Steph said and nudged Hunter, but Hunter only shrugged, as Trish, Lita, Dave, Randy, Ric and himself started to chuckle and giggle..

"Listen..guys..ladies..let's go out tonight..in a club maybe?" Hunter asked and everyone agreed..

"So its me and Steph, Orton and Li, Dave and Trish, and Ric and-??.."

"Don't worry about me Hunter..I'll get all the women I need when we get there..because the Nature Boy lets the women come to him...WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Flair said

"I figured that.." Hunter said then everyone laughed..

After RAW they went to the club. All of them settled in a both qand ordered drinks..

"Hey Ric..I thought you said 'WOMEN' not 'WOMAN"?" Hunter questioned..

"Well.. I figured that one would be enough, since you all got one.." he answered

The three divas chorused and said "Trust us Ric..they will regret it if they have more than just us.."

Their boyfriends just shook their heads, but eventually began laughing..

All of them were drunk..so they decide to call it the night..Ric brought the young blonde he met in the club to his hotel room..Hunter of course brough Stephanie..Trish and Randy traded, so Randy will stay with Lita while Trish stays with Dave...Randy didn't sleep on Trish's bed but instead, he slept in Lita's bed so he could share the bed with Lita...then they have fallen asleep in each others arms..The next day, when Lita and Randy woke up they felt very happy..

"Goodmorning babe.." Randy greeted..

"Morning.." Lita answered still lying on Randy's exposed chest..

"Li.."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for coming into my life..You're my everything..I don't wanna lose you..I love you very much..." Randy said..Lita smiled at Randy..then they kissed full-heartedly..moments later, Lita broke the kiss..

"I love you too Randy, and I won't stop loving you..I'll be with you..I'll never leave you..." the couple had stated a beautiful relationship..Lita was very thankful that she had returned, and that someone was there to love her..And Randy also was very thankful that the diva had returned, he was thankful that he was able to tell the woman he loved how he feels about her, he was also thankful that she loved him the way he loves her..They were very inlove with each other..And they vowed that neither one of them stop loving each other... 


End file.
